Bleeding Love
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: A Ronon Dex, Jennifer Keller love story.
1. Chapter 1

"BLEEDING LOVE"

"BLEEDING LOVE"

A Ronon Dex and Jennifer Keller story.

Rated M for future chapters.

This is my first Atlantis fan fiction. Please no nasty reviews. If you don't like the story then just don't read it.

Ronon Dex sat eating his lunch as Rodney yammered on about the new lab technician he was interested in. Looking past Rodney a smile started to appear on Ronon's face. There in the door way stood Jennifer Keller CMO.

"Your not even listening to me are you?" asked Rodney.

"What?" asked Ronon before stabbing another piece of meat from his tray.

"What's so interesting any way?" murmured Rodney turning around to see just what had his friends attention. "Ah now I get it."

"Get what?" asked Ronon with a growl.

"You and Dr. Keller." answered Ronon pointing to the doc who was now looking for a place to sit in the crowed cafeteria. "Hey Jennifer over here." called Rodney waving to get the young doctors attention.

"Hi Rodney, Ronon." said Jennifer as she sat. "Boy this place is packed today.

"Well I was just leaving." Rodney stood up leaving a glaring Ronon to stare at his back as he walked away.

"Everything ok Ronon?"

"Huh, yeah fine."

Jennifer wasn't too sure about that. It made her nervous to be left alone with Ronon. She knew he'd never hurt her but Jen wasn't entirely sure he liked her the least bit. Every few minuets she would catch him staring at her.

"You need to eat more."

"What?" Jennifer looked down at her tray and realized she had hardly touched her food. "Yeah I guess your right."

Ronon smiled at the slight blush that crept up the Doc's neck and onto her face. She really was cute when she did that.

"Are you going to the movie tonight?" asked Ronon.

"No, everyone there will be with someone and I don't want to feel like a fifth wheel."

Ronon didn't know what bothered him more the fact that Jennifer wouldn't look at him or the sad expression that was now etched across her face.

"You wouldn't be alone. You'll be with me."

Jennifer's head snapped up and a shocked look replaced the sad one.

"Ronon I don't know…"

"Look Doc I don't like, how does Sheppard put it, playing games." He looked over at Jennifer and met her gaze. "I like you and I'm tired of waiting to claim what I want."

"Oh my." stammered Jennifer. "I had no idea. I mean no one has ever." Jennifer once again looked down at her tray.

"No one what Jennifer?" asked Ronon reaching out to take her hand in his.

Refusing to look at him Jennifer finished her thought. "No one has ever wanted me that way I just never thought."

"That I would." finished Ronon. He squeezed her hand then stood pulling her up with him. "I think we need to finish this discussion in private." Ronon dragged a stunned Doctor Keller from the room neither noticing the looks from the staff gathered there.

Once Ronon reached his room he palmed the door open and dragged Jennifer inside. He released Jennifer's hand and started pacing. "On my world when a man is interested in choosing a mate he just claims her. I've been patient waiting to see if you might show some signs of wanting me as your mate." Ronon stopped his pacing and pinned Jennifer with his gaze. "I'm not waiting any longer Jen. Either you tell me you want me or you can just turn and leave. It's your choice."

Jennifer stood there with her mouth hanging open and her eyes bugging out of her head. Ronon gave a growl and turned away from her. He leaned he head against the wall and laid his balled fist next to his head. Eyes squeezed tightly shut so he wouldn't see her leave.

Jennifer was shocked. Never could she have imagined a moment like this. Ronon Dex had just opened his heart to her and she stood there like a dope. It would be so easy to just leave to act like nothing happened. When Ronon turned away if felt like a slap to Jennifer. He thinks I don't want him. Slowly she moved to where Ronon stood. Reaching up she placed her hand on his arm.

Ronon jerked then slowly opened his eyes and turned his face to look at her. "Ronon I'm not very good at things like this." Jennifer saw the hurt that clouded his eyes. "But if you want me then I'm all yours." Finished Jennifer in almost a whisper.

Before she knew it Jennifer found herself pinned against the wall. The look on Ronon's face made her shudder. The want and need there was something she never thought she'd see directed at herself.

Just then her com unit beeped. "I'm needed in the infirmary."

"I'll walk you there." said Ronon. But before Ronon left her go he leaned down and kissed Jennifer. "We can finish this later."


	2. Chapter 2

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I hope the rest of the story makes up for the newest ep. I will try to update on a reg basis. And keep my fingers crossed that Jen changes her mind about Ronon on the show. That ending just broke my heart.

Thanks to Gwenfrewi72, krisie678, MellowYellow1234 and everyone else for reading and reviewing. Thanks for the love

I'm also going to be adding a little John/Teyla.

The rest of the day went by before Jennifer had even realized. An explosion in one of the science labs brought her several patients. Luckily no one was severely hurt. By six Jennifer was in her quarters, showered and changed. Ronon had said he would pick her up and Jennifer was getting nervous.

When the door chimed Jennifer jumped. Opening the door Jennifer smiled up at Ronon. Reaching out he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smiled down at her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, just one thing." Jennifer stepped closer to Ronon. "What are we going to tell them about us?"

"If anyone asks we tell them the truth." Ronon leaned down and gave Jennifer a quick kiss. "That you're my mate and I'll kill anyone who touches you." The last part was said with a growl and Jennifer felt a shiver go down her spine.

Ronon took Jennifer by the hand and led her down the hall. Before they reached the lift the couple ran into several marines from SGA 5 and 7. The men stopped and seeing the look Ronon shot them quickly got out of the way. Captain Reynolds nodded at them as they passed. Ronon smiled when he heard one marine's comment. "Lucky guy."

As soon as they walked into the rec room all eyes were on them. Rodney just shook his head and leaned over to Katie to tell her something. John Sheppard nearly dropped his beer when he saw Ronon pull Jennifer down and onto his lap.

"Ok you two want to let the rest of us in on this?" asked John.

Ronon looked at Jennifer and she nodded her head. All eyes were on them and Jennifer was getting nervous at what they would think.

"Jennifer has agreed to become my mate."

At this John did drop his beer. Teyla smiled at them and along with everyone else gave their some what shocked but happy congratulations.

"So does this mean what I think it does?" asked Sam Carter.

"To your people I believe the term is wife. On Sateda we don't have formal ceremonies. I asked her to be my mate and she agreed." Jennifer felt herself blush.

"I take it your going to want bigger quarters?" asked Sam.

"That would be nice." said Jennifer. "It would be nice to have one closer to the infirmary."

"Well were gonna have to at least throw you guys a party, right?" asked John.

"I have an idea." stated Teyla. "You could have a simple bonding ceremony that blends the traditions of both your people." Teyla then put her hand on John's arm. "Then John would not have to feel so left out."

"I like that idea." said Jennifer.

"If that's what you want." Answered Ronon as he nuzzled her hair.

Jennifer couldn't concentrate on the movie at all. All she could think about was the man holding her. Ronon rested his chin on the top of her head and had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Jennifer closed her eyes and snuggled into his body. The steady thump of his heart lulling her into sleep. Jennifer was shocked when she finally woke up and realized that Ronon was carrying her down the hallway that led to her room.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." giggled Jennifer.

"I can you had a busy day. You work too hard."

"I know." Said Jennifer as Ronon waited for her to let them into her room.

Once they were in the room Ronon dropped Jennifer onto the bed. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" asked Jennifer sitting up.

"My room, need to get a few things." Ronon smiled at Jennifer then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleeding Love 3

Bleeding Love 3

I figure this story is taking place some time after Quarantine. Makes more sense why Ronon is moving so fast.

Warning Smut ahead. (evil smile) If you don't like that kind of stuff skip this chapter now. NC-17 material ahead.

Again thanks for the reviews.

Jennifer jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Oh god this is really happening she thought. Jennifer picked up a night gown she had brought with her from earth but never worn. It was red and fell just above her knees. It was held up with two very thin straps and had a bit of a shimmer to the material. Would Ronon like it? Jennifer turned to look in the full length mirror. Before she had the chance to worry anymore she heard the door chime.

She grabbed the matching robe and slipped it on. Jennifer got her answer. Ronon stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow!"

Jennifer moved to the side to let him in. Ronon dropped the bag he was holding and turned wrapping his arms around her small frame. Jennifer giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You haven't see everything yet big guy."

Ronon raised an eyebrow and put Jennifer down. Taking a deep breath Jennifer backed up and keeping her eyes on Ronon untied the robe letting it fall to the floor.

"Wow!"

"Is that all you can say?"

Ronon grabbed Jennifer lifting her up.

"Your mine." was said with a growl. Jennifer giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"And your mine."

Ronon kissed Jennifer deeply as he carried her over to the bed. When Ronon felt his legs hit the bed he lowered them both to the soft surface. Jennifer arched her back off the bed as Ronon started to kiss his way down her body. When Ronon reached the swell of Jennifer's breasts he nuzzled the valley between. Ronon looked up at Jennifer giving her a very feral smile. He stood and keeping his eyes on her reached down and lifted his shirt over his head.

Jennifer's eyes grew large but she didn't move. They grew wider as Ronon removed his pants.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jennifer."

"I know." Ronon lowered himself back on top of Jennifer. "Ronon I need to tell you something." Taking a deep breath Jennifer continued. "When I said that no one had ever been interested in me I meant it. I've never done this before." Jennifer tried not to look at Ronon afraid at what she would see in his eyes.

"Jennifer look at me." When she did Ronon leaned down and kissed her. "You have no idea how happy I am that I'm the first and only man to have you." Ronon rested his head against hers. "Your an amazing woman all those other men were blind not to see it."

Ronon kissed her again and again until Jennifer was breathing hard.

"I'm going to show you just how beautiful you are"

Jennifer reached up and stroked Ronon's face. She smiled up at him knowing this was the moment she had been waiting on her entire life.

Ronon slipped his hand down between their bodies and grasped the hem of the nightgown. Lifting his body just a bit Ronon pulled it up then away from Jennifer's body. Gasping Jennifer closed her eyes tightly as Ronon started to kiss his way down her slender form. Reaching her breasts again Ronon took one into his hand and began to kneed it. He looked up to see what affect this was having on Jennifer and smiled at the pure look of lust on her face.

Leaning down again he began to suck first one then the other making her moan loudly. Ronon started to trail his free hand down her body gently as not to spook her. He felt Jennifer stiffen as his fingers grazed her mound.

He slipped first one then two fingers into her wet heat. Jennifer's body went ridged.

"It's ok Jen. Try and relax." Ronon gave her a few moments to get used to the idea then started to move his fingers in and out of her body slowly. With each time he opened them just a bit stretching her tight channel. He then added began to rub small circles over her clit with his thumb. Soon Jennifer was gasping and raising her hips to meet his hand.

Ronon began to move his fingers faster and a little harder until he felt Jennifer's body go stiff. He then moved his mouth so he could suck on her clit. The next thing he knew Jennifer was screaming his name. Later Ronon would wonder how many people had heard her screams.

"Oh god I'm dead." Giggled Jennifer as Ronon lifted his body above her.

"Not yet little one, I still have much planned for you." Ronon said as he stroked her face.

"I never knew it could be like that." Sighed Jennifer as she slowly stretched her body along his.

"No matter how easy I am Jen this is going to hurt a bit."

"I know, but I want this. I want you."

With a growl Ronon began to move his body into hers. Jennifer stiffened at first then relaxed and lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. Ronon never expected this and couldn't stop himself from thrusting his body forward.

Jennifer gasped as she felt her body stretch to allow his to enter hers. "Ronon please."

At her pleading Ronon pulled his body nearly out of hers then thrust back into her with a little more force. Jennifer arched her back and rocked her hips into his. "So good, so tight." growled Ronon as he continued to move his body in and out of hers. "Come for me little on let me hear you scream." It took only a few more thrusts before Jennifer was screaming his name again.

At the sound of his name Ronon felt his body let loose as he emptied his seed into her receptive body.

Ronon rolled off Jennifer and pulled her tightly to his body.

"Now you're truly mine." Ronon kissed the top of her head. "We should have done this during the quarantine."

Jennifer giggled. "Been thinking about it that long huh?" she lifted her body so she could look at his face.

"Yes." Ronon closed his eyes. "Actually no it was before that."

"How far before that?"

"From the moment I saw you." Ronon smiled at the memory. "You had just been beamed into the gate room. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Well that explains all the sparing accidents you've had sense I've been here."

Ronon chuckled. "Had to get your attention some how."

Jennifer lowered her head to his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you Ronon."

"I love you too Jen."


	4. Chapter 4

Bleeding Love 4

Bleeding Love 4

Jennifer awoke and stretched feeling the soreness set in after a long night of activity. She sighed when she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her tight against a strong chest.

"I never want to wake up with out you in my arms again." murmured Ronon.

"I like that idea." Jennifer rolled over and wrapped her arms around Ronon and rested her head on his shoulder. "I have to get going. I have an early shift today."

"Have lunch with me today?" asked Jennifer looking up at Ronon.

"Try and stop me." Ronon placed a kiss on Jennifer's head then let go of her. He laid there watching her as she walked naked to the bathroom.

"Want to join me?" asked Jennifer over her shoulder stopping long enough to peak back at the bed. She didn't have to ask twice because before she could take another step Ronon had her in his arms and was carrying her into the shower.

"I need your help with something." said Ronon as he sat down across from Teyla.

"I take it has to do with your bonding ceremony?"

"Yeah." Ronon ate for a moment before continuing. "There are different levels of bonding on my world. Most couples viewed the bonding in a more modern way. They accepted a bonding that could be broken if the couple wished it."

"And you do not want that?"

"No I do not wish to ever break my bond with Jen."

"What is it you wish me to do?"

It was a quiet day for Jennifer so she got caught up with her paper work. She was just about to go find Ronon when she heard two new nurses talking about her.

"Can you believe a hunk like that would want some one like Dr. Keller. I mean she is so not his type."

"I know, do you think she even knows what to do with him?" the two women giggled neither knowing that Jennifer was behind them. She backed into her office and leaned against the wall. Doing her best to hold back the tears Jennifer closed her eyes tightly. A moment later she heard Ronon's deep voice.

"Hey Marie, where's my wife?"

Jennifer had to put her hand over her mouth when she heard this and the gasps from the two women. Jennifer took a deep breath then marched out of her office. She walked right up to a smiling Ronon and wrapping her arms around his neck gave him a very steamy kiss. Pulling back she took Ronon's hand and smiled over at Marie.

"I'm going to lunch now Marie, page me if anything comes up I may be awhile."

"Sure thing Dr. Keller. Have fun."

Three hours later Jennifer sauntered into the infirmary casually tucking her now messed up hair behind an ear and grinning like an idiot. Jennifer smiled at Marie as she walked by.

"Dr. Keller your shirt is untucked in the back." said Marie trying not the laugh at the faces the new nurses were making.

Jennifer shrugged as she tucked her shirt back in and headed for her office. Let them talk thought Jennifer. Ronon is mine and that's all that mattered.

Jennifer wanted to give Ronon something special for a bonding gift. There was a song she remember hearing the last time she was on earth. Pulling up her MP3 list she scrolled down till she found the song. Jennifer grabbed a pen and pad and started to jot down the lyrics.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleeding Love 5

Bleeding Love 5

The lyrics that you'll find in this chapter are from the song "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis.

Ronon was putting together his off world pack for a two day mission. He didn't want to leave Jennifer but this was only an over night trade mission. When the door to their room opened he didn't have to look up to know it was her.

Jennifer stepped in between Ronon and the bed and snaked her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his shirt and took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I know little one. I'll be home before you know it." Ronon wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "And if you promise to be good I'll bring you a gift back."

Jennifer looked up at Ronon and smiled. "And if I'm bad?"

"Then you'll still get your gift plus a spanking."

Jennifer giggled then reached up to kiss Ronon.

"I love you."

"I love you too little one."

"I have something for you but you can't open it till you're off world."

Ronon raised his eyebrow and looked down at Jennifer. She pulled a folded envelope out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"Come on I'll walk you to the gate room." Slipping her hand into his Jennifer waited for Ronon to pick up his pack and watched as he slipped the envelope into the pack.

Once at the gate room Ronon gave Jennifer another hug and kiss before walking with the team up to the now formed wormhole. Jennifer watched them disappear into the blue surface and sighed. Wrapping her arms around herself she turned and walked out of the room.

Once they at the village Rodney and John went off to make the deal for their supplies. Teyla led Ronon into the market place to find Jennifer her gift as well as items for the bonding ceremony. It took only a few moments before Ronon found the perfect gift. It was a carved bone pendent similar to the one he often wore. The man that carved them was from his home world and Ronon knew him well.

Teyla came over with a wrapped package.

"What's that?"

"Something for Jennifer, I promised her I'd pick it up for her."

"Not going to tell me are you?" Ronon smirked.

"You will just have to wait and see."

An hour later they had all they needed and went to meet the others.

That night the team were sitting around a table at the inn they were staying at. Ronon finally remembered the envelope and excused himself. Once in his room he pulled the envelope from his pack and sitting on the bed opened the envelope. Inside he found sever pieces of paper. Unfolding them he saw Jennifer's writing.

"Dear Ronon,

I wanted to give you something special that expressed just what I feel for you. There is a song from Earth that I found and I hope it will convey how much you mean to me and how much I love you.

Jennifer."

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Ronon thought of the nurses that were making fun of Jennifer. A fact that Marie had told him about, she felt Ronon should know. He doubted that Jennifer would have told him choosing to ignore them.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  


Ronon reread the words Jennifer had wrote and smiled. He never thought he'd fall in love with quite, shy doctor. He had felt she was week when she first came to Atlantis. A fact he shared with her during the quarantine. It hadn't taken him long to fall hard for her.

Ronon pulled the gift he had gotten from his pack and ran his fingers over the smooth white surface. He then thought of the gold band that held several small diamonds that Teyla had hidden in her room. Less then a week to go and he would be able to give the ring to Jennifer. The pendent he would give to her when he got home.

Home, Ronon never though he would call Atlantis that and truly mean it. Now thanks to Jennifer Atlantis was indeed his home and hers as well. They may return to earth together for visits but they would forever remain in the place that brought them together. __


	6. Chapter 6

Bleeding Love 6

Bleeding Love 6

Thanks for the reviews. As always I don't own anything. Wish I did.

Smut ahead. (Big Smile)

The moment Ronon came through the gate he was looking for Jennifer. It took him only a moment to spot her a few feet from the gate. She met him halfway and giggled as he picked her up off her feet and kissed her. They could hear Rodney making a comment behind them as he passed but ignored him.

"I missed you little one." Jennifer giggled.

"You weren't gone that long." She teased.

"Long enough."

Ronon slipped his arm around Jennifer and led her out of the gate room. Once they reached their room Ronon spun Jennifer around and pushed her against the door. She gasped then moaned when he pressed against her further.

"You have too much on." growled Ronon.

"So do you."

Ronon moved away and started to strip. He watched as Jennifer did the same. Once they were naked Ronon again pushed Jennifer against the door. Lifting her up he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. Ronon didn't wait a moment longer before he pushed himself deep within her.

"Oh god Ronon." moaned Jennifer as she felt him pull out and push back in more forcefully.

"I love you Jen." Ronon moaned into her throat. Pulling her away from the wall Ronon walked them over to the bed. He sat and Jennifer moved so she was kneeling over him.

"I love you too." Jennifer lowered herself back on to Ronon and groaned as he grasped her hips hard enough she knew there would be marks. Ronon laid back and started to guide her up and down on his shaft. After a moment Jennifer started to grind herself on him. Ronon growled and let Jennifer move at her own pace.

He smiled up at her when she gasped and arched her back, her body taunt as she came hard. Ronon didn't give her a chance to come down after her high before he flipped her over started to pound into her. Lifting her legs over his shoulders to deepen his penetration Ronon felt Jennifer cry out again.

"Love you so much Jen. Love you." Ronon felt so much emotion at this moment. "Love you Jen." Ronon cried out as he spilled himself deep with in her. Collapsing next to her Ronon gathered Jennifer against his side and stared up at the ceiling.

Jennifer traced shaped on Ronon's chest and smiled against his neck. "I love you too big guy."

"I never thought I could feel this much again. Never thought I'd find someone I'd love like this."

"Me neither. No one ever gave me a second look. I just figured I'd be alone the rest of my life."

Ronon wrapped his arms around Jennifer as tightly as he could with out hurting her. "You'll never be alone again, I promise." He then kissed the top of her head making the silent promise to return home to her every time no matter what it took.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleeding Love

Chapter 7

As always reviews are great.

I don't own anything, wish I did.

The day of their bonding had finally come. Jennifer had insisted on Ronon staying away while she got ready. Teyla arrived shortly after Jennifer had chased Ronon out of their room.

"Did you bring it?" asked Jennifer smiling at her friend.

"Of course." Teyla answered as she pulled out a wrapped package. Jennifer unwrapped it and smiled at what she saw. She had asked Teyla to find her dress that would fit the importance of the day as well as one that would fit with Ronon's traditions.

The dress was a soft brown leather. It tied around her neck and reached to the floor. There were two slits up each side that went nearly to the waist.

"The dress is a traditional bonding dress from Sateda." Said Teyla as Jennifer slipped it on.

"How did you manage it?"

"I know a woman who can make anything. I simply downloaded the design and showed it to her." Teyla was very proud of herself and had every right to be. "Now we need to braid your hair."

Jen nodded and sat while Teyla fussed over her hair. Standing there in front of the mirror Jennifer didn't even know herself.

"Wow this is amazing. " she turned and looked at Teyla.

"Ronon will very pleased."

Meanwhile John was trying his best to keep Ronon from wearing a hole in the floor of his room.

"Calm down big guy only an hour to go."

"I hate waiting." Ronon paced again finally stopping to look at John. "This is driving me crazy."

As Ronon started pacing again John was keeping his fingers crossed that the others were getting everything ready.

The Gate Room was abuzz with activity. Candles were everywhere as were white flowers. Sam was standing on the stairs giving orders to where everything was to go. She knew that in the mess Rodney was equally as busy setting up the reception. Even though Jennifer and Ronon had asked for something simple the rest of Atlantis had decided that if they were gonna do this they were gonna do it right.

Finally it was time. John led the way to the Gate Room and was shocked by the site that met them. The lights were low and the candles, hundreds of them, flickered everywhere. Ronon stopped dead and took in the sight that met him.

Everyone was smiling at Ronon. Sam stood in front of the gate wearing a long dress that he figured Teyla had gotten for her.

"I thought we were doing something simple?" Ronon asked John quietly. The two men took their place and waited. It took only a moment when the feeling in the room changed. Everyone turned and watched as first Teyla entered followed closely by Jennifer.

Ronon couldn't see Jennifer clearly as Teyla was blocking his view. John gasped as Teyla stepped aside to allow Jennifer to pass her. Ronon's jaw dropped, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Jennifer stood there looking slightly down then with a visible breath started walking forward. Once she reached Ronon she finally raised her eyes. Smiling at Ronon Jennifer turned slightly to show him the left side of her neck. There she now sported a tattoo the mirrored Ronon's own.

"Your so beautiful." murmured Ronon as he took her hands. Jennifer blushed and lifted her chin and looked deeply into Ronon's eyes.

"Ronon Dex do you claim this woman as your mate, to protect her and care for her for all time?" asked Sam.

"I claim you Jennifer Keller as my mate. I vow to protect you and our children for all time."

"Do you Jennifer Keller claim this man as your mate, to heal his wounds and bear his children to stand besides him for all time?"

"I claim you Ronon Dex as my mate, to heal your wounds and bear your children and to stand besides you for all time."

Ronon left go of Jennifer's hands and turned to John. John handed Ronon a silver bracelet. Jennifer held out her hand as Ronon slipped it on. He then reached up and pulled a silver ring from one of his dreads. He then slipped it onto Jennifer's finger.

"As leader of Atlantis I now proclaim these two souls to be mated for all time." Sam spread her arms wide palms out and took a step forward. "Two are now one."

Ronon leaned forward and kissed Jennifer. Soon the entire Gate Room was awash with the cheers and clapping of the entire city.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleeding Love Chapter 8

I don't own any of it. Wish I did.

This chapter will also have some John/Teyla.

Reviews very welcome. Cookies for those who do review. 

The party was in full swing and John was well on his way to being drunk. He stood there watching as Jennifer and Ronon snuggled against each other. How he wished he could have what they did. His eyes moved to watch Teyla now. She was talking to some scientist he didn't know. As he watched the man leaned a little too close to Teyla for his liking. It was all John could take.

"Looks like we're going to have some entertainment." said Ronon as he watched John cross the room.

Jen turned to watch as John stepping up next to Teyla slipped his arm around her waist and glared at the scientist. Teyla looked up at John her eyes wide.

"John." Teyla said finally. His gaze never left the other mans.

"Um it was nice talking to you Teyla." Said the scientist as he very quickly walked away.

"John what is this all about?"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"He was not looking at me wrong."

"He was looking at you like he wanted you, and he can't have you." John wrapped both his arms around Teyla and lowered his lips to hers.

"Didn't think he had it in him." said Ronon. Jennifer giggled.

"Maybe we'll have another wedding soon." said Jennifer as she lowered her head onto his chest.

As John lifted his head he stared down at Teyla. "I don't like other men touching what's mine."

"I believe you are spending too much time around Ronon." Smirked Teyla.

"If Ronon has taught me anything it's to not let what you want go." John wrapped his arms tightly around Teyla and rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm never going to let you go."

"Good because I do not wish you to let go." Teyla buried her face against John's chest.

Across the room Sam lifted her glass and tapped a spoon against it. When that didn't get anyone attention she let out a very loud whistle. Finally everyone started to quiet down.

"Now that I have your attention." Sam smiled at Jennifer and Ronon. "Jennifer, Ronon, when I first saw the two of you together I knew there was something special between the two of you." Sam picked up a folder and walked to where the happy couple stood.

"I'd like to present you with a very special gift." Jennifer took the folder and opened it. She looked at the paper inside and her jaw dropped.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Jennifer. Ronon looked down at the paper but had no clue what it meant.

"Inside that folder you'll find a legal marriage license as well as U.S. citizen ship papers for Ronon. Just in case the two of you ever wish to live on Earth."

"This is amazing, how?"

"You can thank General O'neall as well as the President." Jennifer closed the folder and smiled up at Ronon.

"It's nice to have these but I don't think we'll ever make Earth home. Our home is here on Atlantis."

"Well you have what you'll need if for any reason you change your mind." said Sam smiling.

"Their not the only one's who have decided this is home now." added John as he and Teyla came to stand next to their friends. "There are a lot of us who are planning to stay here." John wrapped his arm around Teyla and smiled down at her.

Sam shook her head. "Just how many are we talking about?"

All around the room hands were raised. Sam smiled. Many of the hands belonged to scientists but a few were marines. Lorne and Cadman were among them. Not that Sam hadn't expected this; the SGC was already making plans to keep Atlantis as a permanent colony.

John lifted his glass in a toast. "To Jen and Ronon, may your happiness only grow."

Rodney was the next to offer a toast. "I believe I speak for everyone here when I say this." He looked around the room then raised his glass. "To home and family, may we always find our way back."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room after that. No matter what they faced Atlantis would always be there home, and the people that lived there family.

The End….


End file.
